1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an interface station capable of connecting a portable electronic apparatus such as an electronic wrist watch to a personal computer. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a connection means capable of simply detaching such a portable electronic apparatus with the interface station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional interface station used to connect a portable electronic apparatus to an external information processing apparatus, a concave connecting portion is required to be formed in the portable electronic apparatus itself as a fixing means for connecting the interface station to the portable electronic apparatus.
Also, such a portable electronic apparatus is mounted/detached to/from this conventional interface station by utilizing elasticity of a fixing member provided on a portion of this interface station.
However, the above-described conventional interface station has such a problem in that since the concave portion must be formed in the portable electronic apparatus, there is a limitation in designing of this interface station. Also, when the portable electronic apparatus is removed, or detached from the conventional interface station, there is another problem. That is, unless the portable electronic apparatus is detached from the interface station while depressing this portable electronic apparatus, this portable electronic apparatus jumps out from the interface station, so that the portable electronic apparatus itself is scratched.